Fix You A Larry Fic
by leahisadirectioner
Summary: When One Direction learns they will not be moving on in the X-Factor, some take it harder than others. Harry/Louis Larry pairing.


"So, One Direction and Rebecca, one of you has made it into the top two and one of you has received the fewest votes from the public and is out of the competition." Hearing the words flow from his lips made my stomach churn. My throat felt tight and swollen. I could clearly hear my heart pounding in my head. Drawing my clenched fist to my face, I exhaled deeply. I had never wanted anything so much in my life. We needed to hear that we had made it through. I couldn't bear to even think about not making it. I felt an arm wrap around me reassuringly. I glanced down and immediately recognized it as Louis'. The kind gesture caused me to smile a little to myself. "This is it." I nervously glanced at Louis who was already looking at me. He nodded his head and I nodded mine. "The second act still in the final is," he paused. The anxiety was killing me. I felt like an elephant was crushing my lungs. "Rebecca!" My heart dropped. I felt completely gutted. I looked away, tears stinging my eyes, threatening to spill over. I forced them back and clapped for Rebecca. She was a very talented singer and I was happy for her. I just wanted it so badly. But, you can't always get what you want. We all walked over to Rebecca to hug her. This was about her now, not us. "Okay, guys." The five of us, plus Simon, hung our heads just a little as we stepped back. "Now, let's take a look at your extraordinary time on The X Factor." The video cued and flashed onto the screen. Shots of us walking onto the stage to audition appeared. I couldn't help but feel proud of how far we came, even if we didn't win. My face was broadcast on the screen as we sang "Torn". I looked so much younger back then. "Viva La Vida" was next. I chuckled slightly at our performance. We really had improved massively since that night. I turned towards Louis again and he smiled. I could tell that he was hurt behind the smile, but I think we all were. I placed my arms around the boys' shoulders. The rest of the video seemed to pass by pretty quickly. I was too lost in my thoughts to comprehend it. What about now? Where would we go from here? I mean, I know we said we wanted to stay a band no matter what, but, how? I thought about my mum and dad and hoped they weren't disappointed. I knew they would still tell me we were all wonderful and deserved to win, but it wasn't the same as actually winning. "Boys, I can see by your faces that you're all absolutely gutted. But, how has this experience been for you? What were your high-lights?" He pointed the microphone towards Louis. "It's been absolutely incredible," he said, honesty in his voice. "For me, the highlight was when we first sang together at the judge's house. That was unbelievable. And, you know, we've done our absolute best and we've worked hard." He shrugged and sighed, slipping a hand into his pocket. My eyes traced Louis' body. They outlined his perfectly sculpted hair and defined cheek bones. His firm biceps pressed against his shirt sleeves. I could faintly see the outline of his abs through his tight, white t-shirt. He really was beautiful. "Zayn, what's gonna happen to One Direction now?" Zayn smiled and spoke confidently. "We're definitely gonna stay together. This isn't the last of One Direction." The crowd cheered loudly in front of us. It felt nice to hear that our fans were still there for us. Simon then talked about how far we've come and how he was thankful for the fans who voted and all. "All I can say is this is just the beginning for these boys." I smiled. Uncle Simon could seem really intimidating sometimes, but he definitely had a warm side. That was the side that we all knew. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for One Direction." The crowd's cheers became muffled as we walked off stage. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I moved off. Turning my head, my eyes met the big, beautiful blue eyes of Louis. Something about them was always so soothing. I just liked looking at them. "You alright, mate?" he asked. "Yeah," I said, looking down. "You?" He nodded. I knew that he wasn't completely okay, but he sure hid it well behind the smile that always seemed to grace his lips. As the five of us came to the bottom of the stairs, we all just sort of looked at each other. I really hoped this wouldn't be the last of us. Niall sniffled a little and Liam wrapped him in a hug. Zayn, Louis, and I immediately did the same. We knew it was hard, but Niall was just so fragile. I really felt for the lad. Simon told us to go to the house and get our things. Packing all of our things back into our suitcases brought on so many memories. I folded my grey cardigan I had auditioned in. I balled up the scarf from our performance at the judge's house. The white polo from our first video diary went next, followed by the black scarf of mine Louis had borrowed for a blindfold in another diary. My charcoal trousers from our performance of "You Are So Beautiful" were tossed on top of that. I remembered singing it to Louis during rehearsals. The memory evoked a giant grin and a single tear. I zipped my suitcase and sat on top of it. I laid my head in my hands and softly hummed a made-up tune. So badly I wanted to lie in Louis' strong, comforting arms. I wanted him to rock me back and forth whilst singing to me. I wanted to fall asleep in his embrace and dream about us. But, it's not like I could just drive over to Doncaster in the middle of the night and simply be with him every time I felt lonely and cheerless. That'd be impossible. I found myself rolling my suitcase down the steps in a slight daze, still halfway in my day dreams. I stopped and chuckled a little. I remember doing this same thing not even three months ago. Then, I remember a producer bringing us all back in and onto the stage. And finally, I remember Simon telling us that we would stay in the competition as a band. This time, however, there was no second chance. This really was it; the end of our time on The X Factor. I didn't even wait for Louis to come to me. I turned around and threw my arms around him. I kept preparing for the tears, but they never came. He rubbed his hand in small circles on my back and rocked me slightly. I whimpered faintly into his shoulder. "Shhh…" he cooed, his lips tickling my ear. I pulled back and looked at him; just really looked at him. "Everything will be alright," he said, his eyes filled with sympathy. I nodded, but then thought about it. "How do you know?" I asked, my voice weak. "Because I know that I'll never leave you, and as long as we have each other, everything will be alright." I smiled at him, so thankful that I'd met him. My smile then faded as I thought more. "But, we live so far apart. How will I ever see you?" I said softly, almost a whisper. "We can move closer, or we can move in with each other. I'll do whatever it takes. I promise." I buried my head in his neck one more time and whispered "I love you, Boo-bear." I felt his lips curve against my cheek. "I love you too, Hazza".


End file.
